Daddy's Little Girl
by Cole
Summary: Ever wonder why Lilly slept with Aaron? 11 complete


Title: Daddy's Little Girl

Rating: PG Some swearing.

Spoilers: All of season 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Veronica Mars. Just some clean old fun while I'm waiting with baited breath for next season! All quotes from the script I got at TWIZ TV.

Summary: Possible reason why Lilly slept with Aaron

1/1 complete

Word count 1,832

Thanks to my beta Michelle who is my comma Goddess!

Daddy's Little Girl

Lilly Kane was on a mission. She was going to find Duncan and get some answers. It was one thing when people played with her, she could handle the somewhat amusing attempts people made to bring her down. This, however, was different. Nobody screwed with somebody that Lilly Kane cared about.

Lilly's eyes narrowed as she spotted Duncan by the pool. "So you want to tell me why you're trying your best to destroy my best friend?" She spit out as she made her way over to him.

Duncan, who had up until then been spending the afternoon trying desperately to think of anything else besides Veronica, sighed up at Lilly as she stood over him blocking his sun with a very pissed off look on her face. "I don't want to talk about it, Lilly."

"You don't want to talk about it?" She paused, seeming to consider this. "Well, okay then. I don't think so Donut! Have you seen her lately? She thinks she did something wrong. God forbid she blame you, you who could never do anything wrong in anyone's eyes. She begged me to talk to you, to find out what happened and you don't want to talk about it?"

"It's complicated, alright?" Duncan yelled getting up and walking past Lilly.

"Complicated?" Lilly choked out in laughter. "The last thing you and Veronica are is complicated. I know it can't be another girl, you've been in love with Veronica forever." Duncan looked away as she said this, and when he looked back at her Lilly saw the pain in his eyes. She immediately adopted a much softer tone. "Duncan, you know that you and Veronica will eventually get back together. You guys are so sickly perfect for each other you'll get married and have a house full of sickly sweet, perfect…"

Duncan quickly cut Lilly off. "Stop it, Lilly! That will never happen. Veronica and I will never get back together, I wish to God we'd never gotten together in the first place!" Duncan yelled.

Lilly was done playing nice. Before she had been irritated; now, she was mad. "For Christ's sake, why? What the hell is wrong with Veronica Mars? Is she not good enough for you? You're really turning into a momma's boy aren't you? Well, Celeste must be proud. I can't believe you of all people…"

"She's our sister, alright? She's our sister." Duncan whispered loud enough for Lilly to hear, effectively cutting off her tirade.

"What did you say?" Lilly demanded.

0909090

Veronica stared at Lilly, confused. It had taken her half the day to find Lilly. Not only had Lilly skipped one of the few classes that they had together but she had also not been answering her cell, something that Lilly always carried with her. "Yesterday you said we were made for each other." Veronica told her.

Lilly looked away from Veronica, not wanting to deal with lying to her best friend. She and Duncan had stayed up half the night talking about their parents, Veronica's mother and, of course, Veronica the one thing they had both agreed on was that Veronica could never know. "Don't - I really-,… I don't want to be in the middle of this."

"What is 'this'?" Veronica asked.

"I just think that maybe you should just move on."

"What?" Veronica demanded.

"I can think of a half dozen guys off the top of my head that would be a better match for you than Duncan." Lilly offered lamely.

"What did he say to you? Did I do something?" Veronica asked quietly.

"No, it's not you. It's just... I - he needs some time alone for a while." Lilly told her hating this conversation more with each passing moment. Lilly turned and began walking away.

Veronica stared after her best friend wondering what the hell was going on? She quickly grabbed Lilly's arm before she could get away. "Would you stop walking? What is so horrible that you can't tell me?"

Lilly sighed, turning serious. "Can you trust me? It's for the best, Veronica. I know that it doesn't seem like it right now, but it is! You deserve better."

Veronica stared at Lilly for a moment longer before realizing she was about to burst into tears. She quickly ran for the bathroom she was not going to lose in front of the whole school.

Lilly stared after Veronica, making herself stay in the hallway and not go after her. It was best for everybody if Veronica stayed as far away from the Kane's as possible.

"Well that was touching." Lilly turned to see Logan leaning against a set of lockers with his usual smirk on his face aimed directly at her.

"Leave me alone Logan." She said as she turned and started down the hallway.

"I don't think so. Let's forget, momentarily of course, why you and Duncan are acting so weird towards Veronica, and talk about us. When are you going to get over your hissy fit and stop being mad at me?" Logan said, as he followed her down the hallway.

"God, Logan you have such a way with words. It's a wonder that you have so many skanky girls at your feet." Lilly said.

"We both know you've been seeing someone else, so don't pretend that I'm the only one who screwed up here." Logan told her.

"No Logan, contrary to your paranoid delusions, I am not seeing anyone else." Lilly said as she finally turned and faced him, smirking slightly. "Not yet, anyway."

0909090

Nobody ever had to tell Lilly that she was special. She had known that the world revolved around her from the moment she was born. If someone wasn't giving her the attention she wanted, she would give them one of her smiles, bat her eyes and lay on the charm. Lilly was always fun, always full of life and always got what she wanted.

Nobody ever had to tell Lilly that her parents didn't like her either. Her parents adored Duncan-, they always had. It was not something she held against him. She had gotten used to the disappointed looks she got from her father, along with the looks of measured hatred from her mother. She had decided a long time ago that if she couldn't get their approval, then she would do everything she could to earn their disapproval. There were not many things that Lilly enjoyed more than pissing off Celeste Kane.

Lilly really did love Veronica, but she always felt a slight moment of glee when she saw her mother's face when Veronica was in the room with her. Celeste would get a look on her face like she had just eaten something really rank. Lilly had no idea why her mother hated Veronica so much, never really cared much. If she had thought about it, she would have guessed it had something to do with Veronica's family not having a lot of money or something equally snobbish. But Lilly had never thought about it too much, just the simple act of pissing off Celeste was enough for Lilly.

Lilly knew that the relationship between her and Veronica struck many people as odd. After all, Lilly was an over the top spoiled heiress and Veronica was a sweet innocent girl from a working class family, what could they possibly have in common? But Lilly saw things in Veronica, things she knew, that Veronica did not see. Veronica had balls. She was loyal, something that in Lilly's world, was rare. But more than that, Lilly knew, if she ever needed help Veronica would be the one that would give it. Lilly knew given time, that Veronica would realize that she was red strapless satin, not pale prim pink. Veronica could charm just as many people with a toss of her hair and a nod of her head as Lilly could, she just didn't know it yet. Lilly was going to be there when the world got a load of what Veronica Mars could be.

Now that she knew that Veronica was her sister, things were falling into place. Why it was that only Veronica's dad came over to pick Veronica up, why Lilly's dad was a little bit too nice when ever Veronica was over and why she had caught both of her parents giving Veronica odd looks over the years.

When she was little, Lilly had tried to be daddy's girl. She had quickly discovered that she wasn't good at it. Sure she could put on the tutu and play ballerina, but she could never stay quiet and in the place that was assigned to her. She was bursting with energy and demanded attention, even at four years old. Unfortunately, wealthy people don't want four year olds that won't stay still, won't stop asking questions and won't do as their told.

Veronica, Lilly knew, was a daddy's girl, always had been. She beamed when Keith Mars showed her attention. When she did do something wrong, usually at Lilly's prodding, she felt horribly guilty and prayed her father never found out.

Lilly had seen her father watching Veronica and Keith Mars once, at Lilly's first foot ball game after she had joined pep squad. Jake and Celeste had made an appearance, and Veronica's dad had, of course, been there for her, too. After the game, Veronica had run to her parents in excitement, while Lilly had hung back to flirt with two of the players from the opposing team. Lilly had been laughing at something someone said and turned to look for Veronica. She'd rolled her eyes when she saw her with her father. She'd turned slightly again, looking for her own parents who had promised they would come. She had seen it then. Jake Kane was standing in a gym, with hundreds of strangers staring at Veronica with a look in his eyes that Lilly had never seen him look at her with.

At the time, Lilly had thought that her father just wished that their relationship was more like Veronica and her father's. not that he wished he had that relationship with Veronica.

Lilly Kane would never be a daddy's girl, not when her dad's heart had always belonged to his other daughter.

This was why, when Lilly found herself in bed with Aaron Echolls, she didn't feel bad at all. Because if Lilly couldn't get Jake Kane to look at her the way he looked at Veronica, she was going to go out of her way to get every other look he had. She might as well have fun while she was at it.


End file.
